Not good with heat
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Ed had never done well in the heat, so Al gets the colonel to go to him, instead of Ed tiring himself out by going the rest of the way there himself. oneshot


AN: Yes, my first fma fan fiction! This is a great moment in history! Soon I'll have more anime stories than Harry Potter stories, amazing, no? Anyway, there won't be any spoilers (assuming you've seen the first couple episodes, and if you haven't, why are you even here?) considering I haven't watched much of the series yet, kinda a new obsession here. So without further ado, my first full metal alchemist one-shot!

Disclaimer: You see, no one even reads these! So what's the point? I'm sure creators know we don't own it and are claiming no ownership, some creators even READ fan fiction.

Also, there might be very very VERY slight hints of Roy/Ed, but you couldn't really tell unless you were looking for them, it's more parental.

/…/…/…/…/

Not good with heat

Ed had never done well in the heat, even before his automail arm and leg. Not that those weren't bad enough when it grew hot, but Ed and the heat in general just did not mix.

When he was a kid he had even passed out for staying out in the sun too long, he'd been sick for three days afterward.

So it was only natural that he may (may, not for sure but may) be feeling a bit (not a lot mind you) under the weather. It was after all, around a hundred degrees, not counting the heat index that went along with being in the sun.

Al was hovering nervously near his brother, but was unable to do anything. He was sure that it would burn his brother terribly if he helped him, noting silently the way he told his automail limply but at a careful distance from his skin.

"Damn Mustang," Ed mumbled. "Couldn't wait on the report could he? NO ahs to have it straight away, because he doesn't know what happened. Yeah right, probably knows more of what happened then we do."

Al ignored this, pretty much use to rants like this. He glanced at his brother again, taking in the beads of sweat that had gathered on his brow without him noticing. Thankfully they weren't far now.

Though now that Al thought about it, he wasn't sure if Mustang had had air conditioner installed.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Ed tripped and fell to the ground hard, barley getting his arms in front of him in time to break the worst of the fall.

"Nii-san! Are you alright?"

Ed closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get everything to stop spinning so damn much, then stood again on unsteady legs. He winced, his head felt so heavy, and he had become very aware of the moisture clinging to his body. "I'm fine," he said, taking a step forward, but he wavered again, and caught himself before he sit the ground again, squinting in the sunlight.

"Nii-san!"

Ed looked up to see Al crouched near him, but far enough not to touch. He felt a small pang in his heart, remembering his brother couldn't touch him in this heat. It took him a moment to register that Al was, in fact, talking to him.

"Maybe we should stay here for a while."

"We can't Al. I have to give the report to Mustang," he said, glaring at the ground.

Al was silent for a moment, before saying a quick "wait here" and standing back up, quickly continuing to their destination.

"Al!"

"Just wait here!"

Ed watched as Al ran off and sighed, allowing himself to relax and sit on the ground. He wondered where Al could be running off to so fast.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. About fifteen minutes later, he could see Al in the distance, but there was someone with him.

Who was that?

Colonel Bastard himself.

Ed glared, though he was sure neither Al nor Mustang could see it yet, and stood abruptly. His surroundings swam for a moment, and he shook his head to try and refocus the world. No such luck.

He felt a hand firmly pull him forward, and tried to pull back, which didn't help his vision. He almost fell back, but the hand kept a firm grip and held him steady. When his gaze finally returned to normal, he saw that the hand belonged to Mustang.

_How the hell did he get over here so fast? _

He noted that they were now standing in the shade, though at the moment there was very little of it and he was the only one out of three completely covered by it.

Roy Mustang removed his hand, smirk as usual in place. "I'm not surprised you fit completely into this _small _portion of shade Fullmetal," Roy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ACORN WOULD PROVIDE TO MUCH SHADE!"

"Come now Fullmetal, I didn't say that," Roy said calmly, handing Ed a bottle of water. Ed eyed it, not sure it was safe. Roy sighed in annoyance. "I didn't _poison _it, and you're brother can verify that, so just drink it, you'll feel better," Roy said, pushing the water into Ed's hand.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Ed asked Al.

"Well since you had to give the colonel you're report, I figured, why couldn't he come find you since you were having trouble getting to him?"

"I wasn't having trouble."

"And that's why I had to get you into the shade before you could focus again?" Roy asked sarcastically.

Ed's face reddened slightly.

Al looked at Roy. "Will he be okay?"

Roy turned to reassure Al. "Yes, he'll be fine. Better keep him out of the sun though, his skin is already a nicer red, and we don't want his _perfect_ completion to be ruined, do we Fullmetal?" Roy asked. If possible, Ed's face reddened even more. "Come on, let's go in"

Ed took a drink of water (he was thirsty after all) and pushed past Mustang, squinting when his eyes met the sun. He felt Roy come up beside him and was very determined to ignore him, though he couldn't ignore the hand that had rested firmly on his should. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ed asked, turning quickly to face Roy.

Roy's smirk widened. "Merely making sure you're okay, after all, can't have you passing out, then I'd have to carry you back."

Ed's eyes widened and he turned away, before the three continued on their way.

Ed had never been good with heat.

But he supposed there were worse things, and at least he knew colonel bastard wouldn't leave him out to die.

Of course, because he couldn't let him die, that wouldn't be very helpful in getting a promotion.

Unless of course…he cared.

_Nah._

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Shorter then my stories usually are, but oh well. Based off a true experience. We had temperatures that high for over a week in a row, and I fell and almost passed out. Of course I was home alone so I just sat there for fifteen minutes but still.

Hope you enjoyed, please review. I tried to keep them in character.


End file.
